Gravity
by mycah-chan
Summary: Sempre haveria algo para traze-la de volta para ele, nem o tempo iria mudar aquele fato, estava presa mais uma vez a gravidade, porque sempre cairia nos braços dele.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me**__** pertence, pertence ao Kishimot. Agora essa Song-fic pertence a um momento emo que eu tive... ok?!**_

_**Campanha anti-plágio... **_

_**Queridas, há uma pessoa que anda plagiando fics descaradamente, infelizmente a bola da vez" foi a Uchiha Yuuki, pela segunda vez, em menos de dois dias, sua fic 'Punição' foi plagiada, já denunciamos a 'autora', descobrimos também outro plágio desta mesma 'autora', providências já foram tomadas, mas fica aqui o pedido: por favor, prestem bastante atenção nas fics que lêem, plágio é crime e deixa a vítima totalmente arrasada. Vamos acabar com isso! Fiquem atentas e a qualquer indício de plágio, denuncie. Sempre há essas pessoas que agem de má fé e plagiam na cara dura uma história, não vamos deixa isso acontecer com outras autoras e autores!**_

_**Gravity- Sara Bareilles**_

_**Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long.**_

_**  
**__Algo sempre me trás de volta a você, nunca demora muito._

Abriu os olhos castanhos encarando o breu. Cinco horas da manhã mostrava o rádio-relógio em sua escrivaninha.

- Hora de levantar Tenten.

Sua voz ecoou pelo quarto vazio. Jogou o edredom para o lado, alongando o corpo em movimentos automáticos, como parecia tudo em sua vida. Rápidos, programados, sua rotina era sua fortaleza.

Arrumou diligentemente a cama de casal do quarto, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Abriu a torneira deixando a água molhar seu corpo e lavar sua alma. _Ele_ não deveria ter voltado, não podia ter feito aquilo com ela.

Deixou a água cair sobre seu rosto, levando as lágrimas a muito secas. Seis anos! Céus! Seis anos, e ela ainda podia senti-lo ali, em meio ao vapor d'gua, atormentando-a com seus beijos lacivos, mãos embrenhando-se em seu corpo...

_**No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.**_

_Não importa o que eu diga ou faça, eu ainda sinto você aqui até o momento em que vou embora._

Meneou a cabeça com força querendo tirar todas as lembranças a muito esquecidas. Por que _ele_ tinha que voltar?

- Chega! Já passou Tenten! Vamos mulher! Você consegue é só uma reunião da reitoria.

Desligou o chuveiro, enxugou-se em uma grande toalha felpuda vermelha, já não tinha nada em tons absolutamente claros em casa, não queria se perder em tons pastéis. Secou os cabelos castanhos. E automaticamente vestiu sua calça jens preferida, uma camisa qualquer e tailleur preto, calçou seu scarpin preto, já estava saindo quando pegou sua bolsa, e papeis necessários para a apresentação que faria a reitoria da Universidade de Toudai.

Já no carro, enquanto dirigia relembrava a sua palestra, tinha que expor criteriosamente o por que ser necessário uma verba maior para o setor de pesquisa em biologia molecular, setor que ela dirigia.

Estacionou em sua vaga, e saiu tranquilamente em direção a sua sala. Ainda teria algumas horas antes da apresentação de seus trabalhos.

- Ohayo, Tenten-sensei!

- Ohayo, Kyoko-san, madrugou aqui? – comprimentou alegremente a jovem aluna que era estagiária em seu setor.

- Hai! Hoje é um dia muito importante! Não podemos falhar! – a alegria e empolgação da jovem aluna fez Tenten sorrir.

- Hai, você está certa, alguma mensagem para mim?

- Temari-sensei já chegou e encontra-se em sua sala.

- Arigato!

Temari era sua amiga de longa data, dela não conseguia esconder nem a cor de sua escova de dentes.

- Ohayo, Temari!

- A vafas, Tenten! O que você pensa que vai fazer? Apresentar o projeto com _ele_ assistindo? Você sabe muito bem como fica... – suspirou fortemente encarando os olhos castanhos e tremulos a sua frente.

_**You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains.**_

_Você me prende sem me tocar, me aprisiona sem correntes._

Ficaram naquela mesma troca de olhares cumplices, como se uma buscasse convencer a outra do que era certo. Resignada Temari suspirou fundo e continuou.

- Ten... me desculpe, eu só não quero ver você como ficou anos atras! E aquele cretino sem vergonha...como ele teve a audácia!!

- Tema! Passou, já foi...

- Não foi não senhorita Mitsashi, eu sei que não passou, vejo nos seus olhos que está tão abalada quanto antes, eu só quero ver minha amiga bem...

- Isso nunca foi uma opção... você sabe disso.

_**I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.  
**__Eu nunca quis tanto algo, quanto __mergulhar em seu amor e não sentir a tempestade  
_

As duas começaram a trabalhar, ambas sabiam que não teria volta, Tenten estava envolvida demais no projeto para deixar com que outra pessoa apresentasse, ainda mais com a justificativa de não querer os olhos perturbadores sobre si.

Como queria voltar no tempo e deixar tudo de lado, não se envolver, não se entregar, não se apaixonar, amar...

Mas era incrível o magnetismo que ele exercia sobre ela. Ainda conseguia lembrar da ultima vez que colocara os olhos sobre aquela figura nobre tão masculina. Seu corpo ainda respondia as lembranças, e sabia que tinha conseguido com muito custo dar a volta por cima. Nunca mais fora a mesma, mas era _livre_, ou pelo menos achava que era.

- Está tudo pronto Tenten-sensei. A diretoria e os patrocinadores estão aguardando.

- Arigato, Kyoko-san. Vamos Tema? – voltou seus olhos para o rosto de sua amiga, precisava do apoio dela mais do que nunca.

- Claro, não vou deixar você sozinha lá. E ainda pego aquele ... ahr... – Tenten não pode deixar de sorrir com o comentário dela. Sempre protetora, uma verdadeira irmã.

- Arigato.

A sala era grande, foram apresentadas com polidez pela chefe geral dos laboratórios, com direito a mensão honrosa por todos os títulos conferidos as duas pesquisadoras. Tenten respirou fundo, fixou seu olhar em um ponto específico na parede, como se olhasse para todos e ao mesmo tempo não enxergasse ninguém.

Era hora.

Possicionou-se ao centro da sala, próximo ao telão branco que estavam sendo projetados os resultados de seu trabalho. Teria que encarar aqueles homens "enternados", como Temari gostava de referir-se aos trajes finos dos ricos investidores. Correu os olhos pelo pequeno auditório, encontrando os que a prendiam, a sugavam, esmagavam...

_**Set me free, leave me be.**_

_Liberte-me, deixe-me seguir_

_**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**_

_Não quero cair out__ra vez em seu jogo_

Respirou fundo e começou, ali era sua vida profissional, ali era forte, e não deixaria que os claros olhos dele impedissem que ela triunfasse. Sentiu que era o centro da atenção, e segura de si continuou mostrando a importância das pesquisas realizadas no Centro de Biologia Molecular da Toudai. E o quão importante era o aumento da verba direcionada para eles.

Concluiu sua apresentação, ainda trêmula pela adrenalina correndo em sua corrente sanguínea. Confiante correu os olhos novamete pelo auditório, e esse foi seu erro.

Encoutrou os claros postos nela, brilhantes, misteriosos... orgulhosos... _dela_?

_**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**_

_Aqui estou, e eu fico tão confiante, exatamente como deveria estar_

_**But you're on to me and all over me.**_

_Mas você me conhece, e__ está em mim_

Recebia os comprimentos e parabéns pelo trabalho realizado ao lado de Temari, sabia que a loira não a deixaria de lado por nenhum minuto, muito menos quando estava tão próxima do "cretino sem vergonha" tão amado por sua querida amiga.

- Belo trabalho vocês desenvolvem por aqui, gostaria de ve-los publicados em minha revista. – um belo moreno comprimentou ambas com um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Nara Shikamaru! Quanto tempo! O que está fazendo por esses lados? – Tenten sorriu, a loira sempre teve uma atração pelo editor.

- Fui convidado para assistir a aprensentação, como um crítico do trabalho de vocês. E devo admitir que seus resultados são realmente instigantes. – já era possivel ver a troca de olhares entre os dois. Analisou a situação e saiu de fininho, não queria que sua presença atrapalhasse o "casal".

Foi em direção a mesa preparada para o coquitel oferecido aos investidores sem perceber-se seguida por olhos claros. Serviu-se de uma taça de champagne, degustando levemente o sabor adocicado.

- Vejo que foi bem sucedida em seu pedido por uma verba maior. – a voz grave e incrivelmente melodiosa soou as suas costas, não precisava olha-lo para saber a quem ela pertencia.

_**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. when I thought that I was strong.**_

_Você me amou porque sou frágil, q__uando eu pensei que estivesse forte._

- _Hyuuga-__**sama.- **_disse ao encara-lo.

- Dra. Mitsashi.

Em um momento toda a segurança dela esvaiu-se, sentia como se fosse novamente a jovem de 22 anos que ele deixara, para gerir a empresa multinacional de sua família. Ali era fraca novamente.

_**But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.**_

_Mas você me toca um pouquinho, e toda minha frágil força se va__i._

- O que faz aqui? – precisava manter-se na defenciva, precisava ser livre daqueles olhos.

- Minha empresa patrocina o setor de pesquisa da Toudai, nada mais correto eu avaliar onde estou colocando meu dinheiro. – era polido, educado demais como sempre.

- Ah, sim. Bem, _Hyuuga-__**sama**_ eu preciso ir. Tenho alunos me esperando.

Deixou a bebida sobre uma bandeija e procurou sumir entre as pessoas. Não queria, não podia ficar novamente presa aquele homem. Mesmo que imaginasse se algum dia fora realmente livre dele.

_**Set me free, leave me be.**_

_Liberte-me, deixe-me seguir_

_**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**_

_Não quero cair outra vez em seu jogo_

_**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**_

_Aqui estou, e eu fico tão confiante, exatamente como deveria estar_

_**But you're on to me and all over me.**_

_Mas você me conhece, e está em mim_

_  
__  
_Já estava longe da comemoração, perto de seu refúgio. Sua sala estava a 3 metros de distância de seus pés quando sentiu um aperto firme em seu braço puxando-a com força.

- Por que foge de mim Tenten?

- Ah, não seja cínico Neji! O mundo não gira em torno de seu umbigo, e se tanto quer saber eu não estou fugindo de você, estou indo em direção a minha sala.

- Então por que saiu da comemoração sem se despedir de nenhum dos patrocinadores?

- Ora eu não devo satisfação a você, e solte o meu braço.

_**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're**_

_Eu agora vivo prostrada tentando fazer você ver_

_**Everything I think I need here on the ground.**_

_Que você é tudo que eu penso precisar aqui no chão_

- Por que? – sentiu seu corpo colado no dele.

- Por que o que? – deu um passo para tras, precisava de espaço para manter sua mente f

- Por que você mente dizendo que não está fugindo?

- Por que você insiste? Não vê que eu estou tentando me manter longe de você?

_**But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.**_

_Mas__ você não é inimigo e nem amigo_

_Emb__ora eu não consiga te deixar ir_

- Estou firmando meus passos aqui, criando algo sólido para mim. Estou cuidando da minha vida, dos meus sonhos, Neji.

- Sim, fiquei orgulhoso de você, hoje na apresentação.

- Hahaha... orgulho de mim? Olhe bem para mim Neji! Você por acaso está vendo algo do que se orgulhar além da minha vida profissional? NÃO!

- ...

- E você sabe muito bem não é? Afinal, foi o grande Hyuuga Neji quem fez o favor de me lembrar que a lei da gravidade é válida para os relacinamentos também... – suspirou pesadamente, engolindo um soluço seco, não choraria mais por ele, ele não a machucaria mais. – Preciso ficar longe de você... – sentiu o aperto em seu braço ficar mais forte enquanto tentava ir embora.

- ...

_**The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.**_

_E uma coisa que ainda__ sei é que você me deixa arrasa_

_Você me deixa arrasada_

- Vai ficar me segurando aqui sem falar nada? – sorriu tristemente. – Por que eu não me surpreendo com isso, heim Neji? Por que você tem o prazer de me ver no chão? Por que não pode deixar que eu siga minha vida... ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela? – nem sabia mais por que falava, só deixava as palavras sairem, sem ao menos pensar duas vezes...

Quando pensava que iria conseguir se livrar daqueles olhos sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por aqueles braços fortes, os mesmos que um dia já embalaram seu sono. Debateu-se inutilmente, não conseguira sair dali, e a aquela proximidade acabava por destruir seu auto-controle. O perfume ainda era o mesmo, embriagante cheiro amadeirado, o calor ainda era o mesmo. Derrotada deixou as lágrimas estintas fluirem livrimente por seus olhos castanhos. Segurou firmemente a camisa de corte fino que ele usava, odiou-se por isso, mas ali sentia-se a fragil menina novamente.

- shhi.... estou aqui Ten... pode chorar, pode me bater, descontar tudo, mas eu estou aqui... sei que precisa de mim.

_**You**__**'re on to me, you're on to me and all over...**_

_Mas você me conhece, m__e conhece_

_E está em__ mim_

Chorou tudo que não tinha conseguido nos ultimos 6 anos. O abraço ficava mais intenso a cada soluço descontrolado que saia de seus lábios. E sabia, ela precisava dele. Passaram-se minutos, horas, ela não saberia dizer, tudo o que sabia era que estava lá, nos braços dele novamente, em pé a porta de sua sala. Respirou com calma, secando o rosto com a manga de sua camisa, estava pronta para quebrar o contato com aquele corpo tão quente quando sentiu mãos fortes em sua cintura impedindo que ela os separasse.

- Tenten. – a voz era calma e baixa. – Gomennasai, eu ... eu não posso mais fingir para mim mesmo que...

- ... - os olhos dela eram pura confusão, ele estava se desculpando?

- Eu... eu não posso mais... – quando iria questioná-lo sobre tudo aquilo, viu-se presa entre a parede e ele, e sem mais nem menos sentiu seus lábios serem capturados gentilmente pelos dele. Paralisada em choque ela só conseguiu sentir quando eles deixaram seus lábios e correram em direção a seu ouvido. – Não posso fingir mais que eu não a amo, que não sofri por estar longe, que não me perdôo por ter magoado você... que não preciso de você... Tenten...

- ... – seus olhos estavam arregalados com a confissão, ele nunca tinha lhe dito tais palavras antes.

- Onegai, diga que ainda ... que você ainda me ama...

- Neji... – seus olhos eram tragados impiedosamente pelos mais claros que já vira.

- Onegai...

A súplica não passava de um sussurro. E ela se viu incapaz de falar. Levando seus lábios aos dele deixou que seu gesto responder sua inquietação. Sua nuca foi tomada por uma de suas mãos, impedindo que ela fugisse, seus lábios mais sentiam, se tocavam como que para afirmar que era real, que estavam ali, os dois, juntos depois de tantos anos. E entre suspiros e frênitos, sentiu que ele tirava toda a dor e amargura presente em seus lábios, deixando somente a sensação cálida do sentimento confessado a pouco. Quando o ar faltou olhou no fundo daqueles olhos claros e confessou.

- Eu amo você, Neji. Onegai, não me deixe novamente.

- Nunca mais shitashi.

_**Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long.**_

_Algo sempre me trás de volta à você, nunc__a demora muito._

***************************************************************

Ufa... momento emo acabou... XD

A fic não foi betata então sorry qualquer errinho, relevem ok?

Agora eu quero ver reviews!!!!

Bjinhos.

Mycah-chan

ps: pra quem acompanha "Sensibilidade" em breve teremos capt novo na área!


End file.
